Lise Kappel
Analise "Lise" Kappel is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Lejla Hal-Samskrut. She was the show's third protagonist, being the central character of season three, and was a major character from season one to season eight. Characterization Along with Lukas Titjansk, Lise is one of the most outgoing and talkative members of the core friend group. She's extremely extraverted and makes friends easily, unlike some other members of the group. Because of her personality, she is also one of the most popular members of the group, having a large group of friends and being well-known throughout school. While in early seasons, Lise is portrayed as a constantly positive force, as the series goes on, it's shown that she has mean girl tendencies that frequently come out in certain situations. Lise suffers from dyslexia, which makes academics hard for her, and she often struggles in school. Lise has been devoted to music for her entire life, and her ultimate goal is to become a successful musician. She applied to numerous music conservatories throughout Hederhelm after elementary school, but was rejected due to her poor grades. Ultimately, she ended up studying at a gymnasium as she believed it'd prepare her for the real world better than an education at a vocational school would. Unlike her friends, Lise generally doesn't approve of smoking marijuana, but does frequently drink alcohol like the rest of them. Character history Lise was born on 17 August 1995 in the Elver borough of Hederhelm. She has an older sister by eight years, Alexandra, and an older brother by six years, Antoni. Due to the somewhat large age gap between her and her siblings, she frequently refers to herself as the "accident child". Her father owns an air conditioning company, while her mother works in a law office. Lise grew up in an upper-middle class household. Lise studies a business program at Marina Peffel School. Seasons 1–2 Lise is first introduced as Lukas's outgoing and popular musician friend. She is the most welcoming of Veronica Zeffermann, and influences the other members of the friend group to welcome her as well. Lise and Veronica's relationship grows stronger throughout the season, and while her role isn't the most prominent, she still is a major character. Lise's role remains relatively the same size in season two. Like her friends, she is accepting of Lukas's sexuality, but due to her personality frequently makes jokes about it with him in jest. Helena Bostromann tells Lukas that she wants to hide her sexuality from Lise, because she is scared as to how Lise will react. Seasons 3–4 Lise becomes the show's protagonist in season three. The season begins with Lise's parents telling her and her siblings that they're planning on getting divorced, which has a large effect on her. She begins spending more and more time at Helena's house, even quasi-moving in with her, and only living at her own house a few days a week. Tensions between Lise and her mother begin increasing throughout the season, due to Lise's close bond with her father and Lise's mother's poor treatment of him. After he is kicked out of the house by Lise's mother and Lise's older sister (who she shares a close bond with) moves out, she begins spending even more time at Helena's house, only coming home occasionally over the weekend. Amongst Lise's poor situation at home, her musical talent begins blossoming even more, and she writes her first original song, which had previously been an intense struggle for her. Lise also experiences guilt and anxiety when Klara Hagmann's boyfriend Jakob man Kasko tries to sleep with her. However, she comes clean to Klara about the incident, and she understands. Lise's season generally deals with dysfunctional families and dealing with divorce. Lise's role shrinks to more of a supporting character in season four. After her relationship with Helena strengthened massively in the previous season, Lise becomes a major source of support for her during this rough time in her life. While she is not as understanding of Helena's situation as some of her other friends are, she still remains supportive and is a frequently present character in the season due to her staying at Helena's house often. Seasons 5–6 In season five, Lise's role changes to somewhat of an antagonist and her mean girl nature is slightly revealed. Along with Lukas, she leads the campaign for removing Malina Sandsk from the friend group. While her reasons for disliking Malina are considered valid by most, she frequently antagonizes Malina along with Lukas, in a way that is looked down as harsh by most onlookers. Veronica's relationship with Samel Kopp proves to be controversial with the friend group, as her intense jealousy begins tearing apart her relationships with her friends, specifically Lise and Helena. Veronica eventually has a panic attack because she believes that Samel will leave her for Lise, and that she's unable to trust them. This greatly damages Lise's relationship with Veronica, and even causes a slight mutual dislike between the two. Season six saw Lise in a slightly smaller role. Lise reluctantly acts as a bridge between Nicola Martinja and Klara Hagmann, and becomes frustrated when no one in the group will talk to Nicola, so she's forced to relay all messages to her. Seasons 7–8 Lise's role in season seven is small again. As the season is focused on a separate friend group, she is seen only occasionally. Lise's role greatly expands in season eight. She participates in toskfammi along with the others, and becomes a famiskelit after she tattoos "TOSKFAMMI 2015" onto her butt. Ultimately, she graduates from Peffel along with the rest of the group, and ends up not attending university in order to pursue a career in music like she had always planned on doing. Other versions Lise is known under different names in different international remakes of the show. In the Velkanian remake, she is known as "Katinka Asama", and is portrayed by Lesbet Furma. In the Gregus remake, she is known as "Ela Żarisa", and is portrayed by Kina Brema. In the Loghtian remake, she is known as "Leva Luk Chak", and is portrayed by Alin Dag Furp. Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011 Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional musicians